Handa Shinichi
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Wind |team = *'Raimon' *'First Raimon' *'Dark Emperors' (former) *'Inazuma KFC (GO)' (coach) |seiyuu = Shimono Hiro |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 046 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Handa Shinichi ( ) is a midfielder for the original Raimon team. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is the coach of Inazuma KFC. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"He is a jack-of-all trades. In other words, well balanced."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"This jack of all trades may be a master of none, but he's a solid all-rounder."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"This jack-of-all trades hopes the Aliea crystal can make him master of all."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''""Don't call me average!" He really is exceptional ordinary, though..."'' Inazuma Eleven GO= Player profile *''""Don't call me average!" He really is exceptionally ordinary, though..."'' ---- Coach profile *''"Old player for Raimon Eleven and coach of Inazuma Kids FC. Popular with the kids."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''""Don't call me average!" He really is exceptionally ordinary, though..."'' Appearance He has short, brown messy hair, that seems to have grown longer when he joins the Dark Emperors. His eyes are a shade of dark brown. He has a fair white skin, with an average height. In GO, he now wears a white collared shirt with a blue striped tie, dark grey pants and brown shoes. Personality Handa is kind, caring and optimistic, yet a little lazy. He is close friends with Kageno Jin, despite the fact that he always gets scared by him when he appears silently. He often hangs around with Kabeyama Heigorou and Shishido Sakichi but mainly he is in the background reading. Plot Season 1 Handa, along with Someoka, are the first members to join the Raimon soccer club after Endou reopens it. He and Someoka were in the soccer club back in elementary school, but until now they couldn't play because there was no soccer club; they found it hard to talk and ask to join as Endou was the only member there along with Aki. He is one of the original members in Raimon Eleven. He truly cares for his team. He was shown to believe (just like the others) in Endou and believe in their soccer. In episode 1, he seen reading a book in the club room neglating practice. During practice, he was able to learn Rolling Kick. In the game against Occult he was the only person who passed the ball to Someoka rather than passing it to Gouenji. When Kidou replaced Shishido and changed their formation, he was angered saying that it was not their soccer, though he was able to overcome it because it was for the best of the team. They then won against Teikoku Gakuen and Zeus. Season 2 He was badly injured when Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm attacked Raimon Junior High. During the time when he was in the hospital, Handa complained about himself because he isn't strong enough. The next time he appears he has joined the Dark Emperors and used the power of the Aliea Meteorite along with the other old teammates (plus Sugimori from Mikage Sennou and Nishigaki from Kidokawa Seishuu). They were using it because it would give them more power than the others. Though he realized along with the others that what they were doing was wrong and finally came back to his senses when Endou made them remember what playing soccer should really be about. Season 3 During the FFI, when Inazuma Japan was formed, he and the other old members of Raimon cheered for them during their matches. Much later, when Inazuma Japan had a video conference with Raimon, Handa cheered them on for their next and final match against Little Gigant (he was the one who showed them the new Raimon Soccer club team, which had lots of members). They were happy to hear that Inazuma Japan won. He is seen later at the graduation in Raimon, he is seen to have leveled up, being able to steal the ball from Ichinose Kazuya. After the match, they listened to Endou's last words before they ended their school year. In episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he, and along with the rest of Raimon, were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. Then in episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's keep playing soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed to. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He appeared in episode 46 as the coach of the Inazuma KFC. Movie Handa, along with his teammates from Raimon, had a match against Ogre in the finals of the Football Frontier. After Zagomel stopped The Phoenix with Needle Hammer, he, Matsuno and Kurimatsu were injured by Eskaba's Death Rain. He was later replaced by Shourin. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! He first appears in a random soccer battle with Shishido Sakichi, Shourinji Ayumu, and Kageno Jin in the Japanese area of Liocott. After defeating their team, you can obtain him in the gacha machine using blue coins. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Handa, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Matsuno Kuusuke *'Topic': Sawayaka (爽やか) *'Manual': Fuujin no Mai After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Handa, the follwowing requirements are needed: *'Player': Kurimatsu Teppei (Old Raimon's soccer club's community master) *'Player': Matsuno Kuusuke (Old Raimon's soccer club's community master) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Handa, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': 4 Blue (青4) *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei (レジェンド2年生) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Annoying Event (迷惑なできごとの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Odaiba) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 154 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 71 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 154 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 71 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 214 *'TP': 213 *'Kick': 85 *'Body': 86 *'Control': 85 *'Guard': 74 *'Speed': 84 *'Stamina': 85 *'Guts': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Raimon form *'GP': 120 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 62 *'Freedom': 6 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 123 *'TP': 123 *'Kick': 61 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 63 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 67 *'Freedom': 8 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 155 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 88 *'Catch': 58 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 89 *'Lucky': 64 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 145 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 65 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 122 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 145 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 220 ---- Adult form *'GP': 136 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 109 *'Technique': 125 (145) *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 75 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Inazuma Eleven Online= - N Raimon= * }} Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of offensive tactics reduced by 30. *Total TTP increased by 40. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of offensive tactics reduced by 30. *Total TTP increased by 40. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Raimon Are' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Legend 2 Nensei' (Young form) *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (Adult form) Gallery Handa.jpg|Handa in Raimon's tracksuit. Handa shinichi.PNG|Handa in Raimon's school uniform. Someoka and Handa handshake IEMovie HQ.png|Endou welcoming Handa and Someoka to the soccer club. Handa and Someoka bored.png|Handa displaying indifferent emotions towards soccer, since there were only seven members. Handa saying he will do his best.png|Handa saying he will do his best. Handa getting SERVED.jpg|Handa getting hit by Ogre's shot in the movie. IG-13-014.PNG|IG-13-014. Trivia *He is always frightened by the presence of Kageno. Navigation de:Steve Grim es:Steve Grim fr:Steve Grim nl:Steve Grim vi:Handa Shinichi Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma KFC (GO) Category:Raimon